User talk:Velvetmoon
For character art requests just link a photo or describe the cat like so ; Eye colour Gender Rank Pelt length Base colour Any markings IF I DON'T REPLY QUICKLY DON'T PANIC! I'M ALIVE JUST LIFE HAS TAKEN OVER ME! MCA Sorry my cat isn't taking an apprentice.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 22:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Well im doing a plot with her with a friend sorry.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 23:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Page format Hey, if you need a filled out page to look at, take a look at Thistlecloud; make sure to fill everything out as is needed for your character! 23:06, 01/3/2016 Yes, just like on WW (approval process and all). But you can only do your characters unless another user allows you to do theirs. 00:25, 01/4/2016 I'm v sorry, but I'm gonna rp his mate, if he gets one. I havent decided yet. 21:36, 01/5/2016 birdsong I could make another cat, though, to be her mate? 22:13, 01/5/2016 well, since i'm assuming she's not bi or lesbian, and she wants kits, i was gonna make a tom lmao. 22:28, 01/5/2016 ok so his name's gonna be Appleheart, and he'll be a red tabby, so possible kits are black males, grey males, tortoiseshell females, or dilute tortoiseshell females. 22:46, 01/5/2016 hey if your not on too many rp wikis maybe you could join a few of mine.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Dogscar Hey I don't know if you wanted a mate or a friend for Shadowspots so I offered up Dogscar who currently has a love interest for her. So if your open to that relationship then just well send me a message.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:30, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo i was gonna make a tom that would make that possible— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Plot Would it be okay if we did a forbiddenmate plot? If so might I have the she-cat?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Basically they'd meet on a border patrol or at a gathering hit it off and begin seeing each other.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No a new character in a clan bc she lives in NC. THey'd be a tom bc she's female.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) http://beginining-of-the-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity maybe you could join here?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well my wiki really needs support and such. I can always do Charart request page and if you like chars you can help out with that.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:49, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright. You can request him in whatever clan he'll be in.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, don't see it like that. You're a really great user, and you do have a chance in the future. Though there's alot more users on here who applied, so please don't get mad if you don't get the role. I might be able to have other users apply for rollback or mod positions in the future though :) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, all you need to do is just move it to a template page, and replace the signature page with — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 23:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Eh, i'll think about it. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 00:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, Riverstar has all nine lives and Whinchat had hers taken away and died shortly afterwards, her death will be revealed in Silencing the Stars if your curious. Anyway, also Riverstar accepted her apology but she also warned her from doing it ever again.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but Elmface was Smokestar's first deputy before he died.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Eh, I'll think about it.. That would mean modt of the history I had planned to write for him would have to be changed, but I guess that's fine. It would also mean that Smokestar would be his killer, since he's ''extremely ''loyal. 21:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadowspots Sure, i'll do her whole set if youd like 14:37, 02/23/2016 I love making chararts I'd be happy to do any youdblike! 15:57, 02/23/2016 Oops, sorry! Of course. Lost in the Darkness... 18:18, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry? Um okay first off. You were incorrect and still are. Commakit is not Fishkit's sister. Fishkit's sister is in ShadeClan with his mother, Bluenose. I posted a fairly large paragraph on him saying his mother and sister moved to ShadeClan. So next if your going to "scold" me then check the evidence first. Thank. Sorry if this seems rude and abrasive.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Geez, I'm the one who should be sorry, but life has been getting in the way of Wikia too much. Sigh. Lost in the Darkness... 21:32, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Sorry for the wait. 23:34, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah just give me a few weeks to make his page and start the plot.I've been busy with my wiki and school. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll ha e to get back to you on this as I have to talk to Ferk, Dark, and Diablo since tbeir the reremaining admjns since Kas has left, ut I'm free every morning from eight to twelve thirty. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 23:30, March 29, 2016 (UTC)